runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Update:Achter de Schermen - September
Als je besluit om een skill te trainen, heb je vast één gebied in je hoofd: een favoriet stukje grond met bomen misschien of een specifiek altaar om je runes te maken. In de eerste update van deze maand, Distractions and Diversions (ontspanning en afleiding), zal die manier van denken uit je hoofd zetten. Distractions and Diversions bieden namelijk een nieuwe manier aan om je skills te trainen, maar je weet niet wanneer of waar ze het eerst op duiken... Neem pinguïnverstoppertje bijvoorbeeld. Je loopt door RuneScape en terwijl je yaks laat verschijnen of paladijnen besteelt, zie je iets in je ooghoek. Is dat een snavel in de bosjes? Heeft die paddenstoel zwemvliezen? Je wordt heus niet gek, de pinguïns uit het noorden bespioneren de mensen en Larry wil dat jij ze het eerst opspoort. Hij betaalt je goed voor het zoeken naar pinguïns en ruilt zelfs je Penguin Points in voor xp in een skill. Het kan al bijna niet vreemder dan pinguïns in paddenstoelpakjes, maar we schudden nog meer Distractions and Diversions uit onze mouwen. Dat beetje is Balthazar Beauregard's Big Top Bonanza, een reizend circus dat het publiek uitdaagt om mee te doen. Verbaas de massa met een magisch trucje, acrobatische toeren en een goed gegooid mes en je zult xp of zelfs een clownspak verdienen. De laatste Distraction and Diversion komt als vallende ster. Je moet geen wens doen, maar naar de plaats gaan waar de ster is ingeslagen, gaan en de ster uit de grond hakken. De beloning is misschien wat goud, voorwerpen en de mogelijkheid om tijdelijk sneller te mijnen. Niet alle updates verschijnen en vertrekken als Distraction and Diversions. De volgende update, de update aan Clan Wars, is een wat voorspelbaardere (maar welkome) toevoeging aan deze Achter de Schermen. Het zorgt voor een heleboel nieuwe opties om een gevecht op te zetten die bij jou past. Welke opties zijn er? Tijd voor een lijstje! * Gevechten waarin "ieder voor zich" geldt * De mogelijkheid om terug te keren als je dood bent gegaan * Gevechtsstijlen * Nieuwe obstakels * Non-multicombatgebieden * Tijdslimieten * Moorden nodig voor de overwinning * Houd of verlies je spullen als je dood gaat (zonder de mogelijkheid voor andere spelers om de spullen op te pakken) * Nieuwe arena's De optie die het meest gevraagd is, is gevechten waarin "ieder voor zich" geldt, waar iedereen zomaar binnenkomt en begint te vechten. Het maakt niet uit of je in een clan zit of niet; je zult naar een speler-tegen-speler-gebied worden geteleporteerd waar je een stekje waarin je iedereen kunt tegen komen. Een eigen stekje is ook wat je in Summer's End krijgt. Dit dramatische vervolg op Spirit of Summer betekent een confrontatie met het beest dat de zielen van de familie heeft leeggezogen. Helaas is die van jou erg smakelijk. Je hebt dus snelle voeten, een stalen huid en hulp van spookvriendjes nodig om te overleven. De quest is belastend voor iedereen die niet is voorbereid, maar wat verwacht je dan ook anders van een skillgebaseerd gevecht met een van de moeilijkste monsters uit RuneScape, toch? Wees maar niet bang: de beloning en de hartverwarmende glimlachen van de familie zijn het zeker waard. Er zijn ook glimlachen in onze laatste spannende update, Defender of Varrock. Diep in de wildernis vormen hersendode hordes linies, zoals het kwaad bijna nooit doet. Zoiets moet worden onderzocht en natuurlijk moeten de mensen die er achter zitten worden ontdekt. De vraag is of jij de zombies kunt stoppen voordat Varrock een sukkelig stadje van de doden wordt. Lees de Legend of Arrav lores and histories om meer over dit avontuur te weten te komen... Het is niet allemaal oorlog, zombies en zielen eten deze maand: er zijn weer grappen in de Postbag from the Hedge met plaatjes die veel mooier zijn dan de lelijke mokken van de zombies in onze Players' Gallery en een nieuwe achtergrond.